


Never Like This

by jhoom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Destiel - Freeform, Drunk Sex, M/M, Top!Cas, bar sex, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4988413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhoom/pseuds/jhoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has had bar sex before.  He’s not super proud of any of those times - how rough and sloppy it always is when he’s that drunk, never mind the awkwardness of trying to actually position fucking against a wall in some dark corner of some godforsaken dive bar.  But he’s never had bar sex like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Like This

Dean has had bar sex before. He’s not super proud of any of those times - how rough and sloppy it always is when he’s that drunk, never mind the awkwardness of trying to actually position fucking against a wall in some dark corner of some godforsaken dive bar. But he’s never had bar sex like this.

Nnever followed wet kisses into the men’s bathroom as he hastily locks the door behind them - and god, he hopes he actually _did_ lock it. Never let himself be roughly bent over the counter as he fumbles with his belt buckle and tries to push his jeans down. Never started begging for it with so little prep.

The pace is merciless, neither the angle or his jeans stuck at his knees allowing for it. It’s grueling and this thighs already burn, but there are these gentle nudges to the back of his neck and the reverent kisses being peppered along his jawline… He loves the tenderness, so much in contrast with the bruising grip on his hips, but needing both.

His legs are nudged further apart and there it is, his prostrate gets grazed every few thrusts and he can barely muffle the filthy little noises he’s making, barely can spare a thought to hope that he did in fact lock the damn door. 

Then there’s a nibble at his ear, the barely there graze of teeth and a tongue-filled suck of his earlobe. Dean gasps and his pace falters slightly, but the firm hands on his hips tighten slightly and keeps him steady as he’s fucked into. 

He’s wound up so tight and he’s on the point of begging, begging for more, but he gets it without asking. One hand moves to his neglected cock, squeezing gently before beginning to pump him. It’s almost enough, but what finally has him moaning his release is a firm grip to his left shoulder.

By the time he comes down, all he can feel are strong arms around him. When he feels he has the strength, Dean finally looks up into the mirror. A pair of blue eyes are looking directly into his own with a familiar intensity. 

“Cas,” he says, trying out his voice and he’s pleased it’s not slurred. “Not for nothing, but the last person who looked at me like that… I got laid.” 

The angel’s eyes light up before he lets out a breathy laugh. “I’m flattered, but we should probably wait until we get back to the motel.”

“Fuckin’ tease.”

They’ve never had bar sex before, but Dean has a feeling it’s something they might try again. Soon.

**Author's Note:**

> also posted on tumblr @jhoomwrites


End file.
